Von
Von is Aruna's twin brother and a Pretty Cure in Double Star PreCure. He is a smart and friendly eight-year-old boy, but gets timid after his scary experience of being kidnapped by a Zakenna. So, it takes some time for him to regain his friendliness and becoming as carefree as he used to be. Von loves basketball ever since seeing some children playing the game. So, he carries a ball that he found everywhere with him and suggests a club. History In the Garden of Light As babies, Von and his twin brother somehow ended up in the Garden of Light. The Queen allowed them to remain there as she sensed that they had pure hearts that would grow strong. Aruna and Von grew up in the Garden of Light, looked after by the Elder (who had trouble with them because they were very mischievious). Aruna and Von befriended Porun and Lulun, and later Mepple and Mipple too. The twins were connected to Mipple and Porun specially. They at one point noticed that they had special powers that the Queen had granted them because she felt that the Garden of Light may not be safe some day. When that day came, the day Dark Zone invaded the Garden of Light, Aruna's and Von's powers protected them, Porun and Lulun while Mepple and Mipple fled. After Porun left, the twins tried to keep Lulun cheerful unsuccessfully. After she left too, they felt sad for sometime, thus deciding to go find their friends despite having seen them when they came to visit once or twice. Kidnapped When Von and Aruna decided to go see Porun, Mipple and the others, they used the Prism Stones to create the rainbow that would take them to Earth, the Garden of Rainbows. Relationships Aruna - Von is very close to his sister, who is his only family. They got up to a lot of mischief when they were younger, accompanied by Porun and Lulun. The twins are best friends and can become Pretty Cure, thus being the youngest Pretty Cure group/pair there is. Von also is the only male Pretty Cure member there is. Porun - Porun is Von's partner, and the two sometimes had teased their sisters together in the Garden of Light. They love playing together, and deeply care about each other. Von is later able to transform thanks to him. Cure Gold From Porun, Von gains a Touch Commune that resembles the Card Commune form of Mipple. Using it, he can transform into Cure Gold, and with Aruna as Cure Silver they are Pretty Cure. Cure Gold's outfit is a golden shirt with light blue sleeves and a light blue bow that has a heart as its center. He wears golden shorts, light blue leg warmers and blue shoes. His hair becomes from chestnut to chocolate brown. Transformation Von opens his Touch Commune and waves his hand in front of it, shouting: "Pretty Cure! Aurora Power!" He is sent inside a stream-like rainbow that goes towards the sky, his body completely silver. His clothes appear; shorts first, then the leg warmers and shoes, then the shirt and its sleeves,and the bow last. Cure Gold lands, and stands with his arms in the same position as Cure Black's were in Futari wa Pretty Cure. Finally, he introduces himself: "Light of the purest heart! I am Cure Gold!" (Cure Gold's hair colour has changed.) If with Cure Silver, the transformations take place at the same time and in the same stream. She first introduces herself, then Cure Gold. The two then say together: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure Gold then says: "Darkness will not prevail..." Cure Silver finishes: "When there's hope and light!" Attacks Cure Gold can fire small golden energy balls and form a defensive shield. He isn't very experienced at fighting, so he is the one of the duo to rely mostly on dodging and the energy balls. When with Cure Silver, the two can perform Double Star. The first the duo has to do, is to hold hands. Both of them raise their hands to call forth shining hope and miraculous light. After they have called them, a star white-glowing star appears on each of their palms and thin silver-blue and golden-green streams of energy is shot down on them. As the streams go into the twins' hands and Gold and Silver give out their chants, they take the hands down. They then tighten their other two hands, and they shout out the name of the attack (Pretty Cure Double Star). Their hands reach out toward the enemy, and the streams of energy are strongly shot out, spiraling around each other before hitting the enemy. Their chants: *Cure Gold: "We shine off the darkness to summon the light!" *Cure Silver: "We join together to give hope and fight." Category:Pretty Cure GoGo Heart characters